


Discoveries

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Making discoveries together.





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for cabepfir for sshg-giftfest 2017.


End file.
